Noah the Puppy
by Novanto
Summary: This is a Roleplay between a friend of mine and me on deviantArt. It is told from the point of view of my OC, Novan.  NOTE: contains Notie and Heathekiel. As well as a bit of Alejandro torture. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Novanto's Note: Novan, My OC, is a skilled elementalist. He is similar to Harold in bodyshape, but wears a bluegreen shirt, has brown hair, and a tattoo of a green snake wrapped around his left forearm, with the head on top of his wrist.

* * *

><p>One day, me and Darkbullfrog were taking a casual stroll around Playa des Losers, where all the teens were now using as a vacation spot. Suddenly, I spotted a small, brown-furred puppy wearing what looked like Noah's sweatervest and pants, redesignied for a small dog. He was also wearing a collar with the name "Noah" on the tag. "Is that..." Darkbullfrog asked while pointing at the puppy. I see a book near the dog, who appeared to be turning the pages. "I guess so." I respond.<br>"Awww! How cute!" she said.  
>"Here, have a treat!" I say, while giving Noah a Beggin' strip. Noah woofed happily after swallowing the treat.<p>

"Who's a good boy?" I asked while scratching him behind the ear. "You are, yes you are!"

Noah: *pants happily and wags tail*

As I scratch his ribs, his leg starts motoring. "Awww! Now hold still while I attach this to your collar..." I attach a small device to Noah's collar. "There! You can speak English again."

"Yay!" the dog exclaimed, it's voice confirming that it was indeed Noah. "Now change me back."

"I would if I could," I responded, "but I can't, so I won't."  
>Noah growled.<br>"I can control the elements, conjure illusions, and cast a few minor spells, namely those which deal with self-hygiene, but a shape shifting is beyond my abilities." I said to to the dog before throwing a rubber ball. "Fetch!"

Noah drooled and ran after the ball "I GOT IT!"

"You do know that I just pulled the imaginary ball trick on you, right?" I asked the small puppy.  
>Noah, who was holding a squeaky-ball toy in his mouth, asked "Are you sure?"<br>"What the..." I ask, confused. "Wait, that's not what I threw. That's a squeaky belonging to YOUR dog."  
>"Oh..." Noah replied.<br>"Noah, drop it." Darkbullfrog told him.  
>"BUT IT'S SO YUMMY!" complained the puppy.<p>

"RUFF, RUFF!" Suddenly, Noah's lab ran in and jumped on Noah.

"Ruff!" Noah barked in response, and the pair began playing.  
>"Awww! How sweet!" I said.<p>

As Noah chewed on his dog's ear, I picked up the ball and waved it up and down. "Who wants the ball? Who wants it?" "MEEEEE!" Noah exclaimed happily, as his dog woofed in the same tone.  
>"Well, go get it!"<p>

The pair bring it back, the ball being in the lab's mouth. I rub Noah's stomach, as he pants happily and his leg begins motoring again.

Suddenly, Noah changed back into a human. I jumped back, surprised at the sudden transformation and notice Noah's leg was still going from the rubbing I was giving him. "Uhh, Noah?" I ask.  
>"Yeah?" answered Noah, who was still on his back.<br>"You're human again."

Noah look at himself. "Um..." He immediately got up, and brushed himself off. "Yeah...most of that was dog instinct." He said nervously.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at the bookworm. "Suure it was... I know you enjoyed it."

"I DID NOT!" yelled Noah.

"Then why was your leg motoring while I rubbed you as you changed back?" I asked casually. "A dog has to be really freakin' happy to do that!"

Noah blushed. "Um..."  
>"Maybe I should tell Katie this..." I wondered.<br>"Don't. You. Dare."  
>"Hey, Katie! Noah wants to talk to you!"<br>"Coming!" Katie responded, and excused herself from Sadie who was now okay with her best friend being more than a few feet away.

"NO I DON'T IT'S A LIE!" Noah attempted to say.  
>"What's a lie?" Katie asked.<br>I began whispering to Katie. "Noah likes getting a belly rub. He somehow turned into a puppy earlier, and I was rubbing his tummy as he changed back, and his leg was STILL goin' when he was fully human!"  
>"ALL LIES!" Noah yelled. "IT NEVER HAPPENED!"<p>

Suddenly, Chris McLean popped out of nowhere.  
>"Oh, yes it did!" said the host. "And I got it on camera! From when the transformation started to Katie's arrival!"<br>"Chris, would you mind showing that vid to the entire cast?" I asked casually.  
>"I would love too!" he responded, then ran off to find a TV set and pushed it to the pool area, where all the campers were at. Chris inserted the tape and put his finger on the play button.<br>"Deny that, puppy!" I teased him.  
>Noah swore.<br>"Watch your language!" both Katie and myself said. "He hasn't pressed play yet," Darkbullfrog told the bookworm. "but if you don't admit it, you little puppy-dog, he will."  
>"Fine..." Noah relented. "Play the BLEEP tape."<br>"Okay!" I said happily. "Hit it, Chris!"  
>Chris pushed the button and the recording of me and Darkbullfrog playing with a puppified Noah appeared on the screen.<br>The other former contestants begin to laugh as Noah morphs into a puppy, then even harder as we play with him a bit. They watch as I tell Katie the info, which was modified so that everyone could hear it. Katie glomps Noah and begins rubbing his belly. Noah's leg begins to motor as a smile appears on his face, much to the group's mirth.  
>Noah blushed and ran off. Katie followed closely behind, then hugs him. Suddenly, the braniac transformed back into a puppy, much to Katie's surprise, as she was now holding a puppy-fied version of her boyfriend in her arms. the Sweet girl knelt, put Noah down, and began tickling him all over, making his leg go nuts and the boy-turned-dog practically melts.<br>"Oooh, yeah..." Noah moaned blissfully. "Rub that belly o' mine."  
>Katie complied, and Noah put his paw on her arm, not wanting her to stop, and licked her face. Almost all of the other former contestants go "Awwww!"<br>"Oh, shut up." Noah told them. Cody came over and began rubbing the puppy as well. Soon, Noah yawned and fell asleep.

Katie picked the dog up, carries him to his room and sets her puppy-fied boyfriend down on a pillow.

Noah yawns and curls up with his nose under his tail as Sadie peeks in, smiles and snaps a quick photo of the two laying on Noah's bed.

Katie quickly slid off the bed, went to her own room to change into her nightwear, and then back to Noahs' room to sleep.  
>"Good night, Noah." said Katie.<br>"G'night Katie, I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p> 


	2. Camp Wawanakwa's Night Dream

The next morning, Noah is woken up by his stomach, and he woke up his girlfriend by giving her puppy kisses."  
>"Alright, I'm up, I'm up."Katiie said groggily. The sound of Noah's stomach growling banished the sleep from her brain. "We better get you some food, sweetie!" She picked up Noah and carried him down to the dining room.<br>Noah panted happily and wagged his tail as Katie put Noah in a chair and goes to get some food for the pair.  
>While the braniac waited, he put his front paws on the table and looked around.<br>Noah began thinking. 'Ya know, I think I kinda like being a puppy!'  
>His train of thought was interrupted by Katie setting a plate of food in front of him. "Here ya go Noah Boa!"<br>Noah thanked her and dug in.

"Knock knock" said a young lady who walked into the room as the couple enjoyed their breakfast.  
>"Who is it?" asked Noah.<br>"It's your Witchy friend, Sabrina."

Noah glared at the green-haired witch/faerie. "So you did this to me?"  
>"Oh, goodness no." Sabrina replied.<br>"Then who did?" asked Katie.  
>"My cousin...Puck." answered Sabrina.<br>"Do you mean Puck as in the one from Shakespeare's a Midsummer Night's Dream?" inquired the bookworm. "If so, could you tell him that I'm enjoying this?"  
>"That's the Puck..." she answered. "My daddy's Oberon..."<br>"Well, why'd he do this to me?" Noah demanded. "April first is long gone!"  
>"Heck if I know." the greenette replied.<br>"Meh, I still like being a puppy." the brainiac commented. "Anyway, why are you here?"  
>"IDK, really..." Sabrina answered.<p>

Noah and Katie finished up their breakfast, and said goodbye to Sabrina. Noah hopped off the chair, walked outside over to a tree and emptied his bladder. He then picked up the rubber ball and walked over to Ezekiel, who was relaxing in the hot tub. The home-schooled teen looked down at the puppy, confused as Noah plopped the ball next to him.

"Hey, Zeke," asked Noah as he wagged his tail hopefully, "could you play fetch with me?"  
>"...um...sure, eh!" Ezekiel agreed and threw the ball. Noah happily ran after it, wagging his tail and barking cutely.<br>"Good doggy, eh!" Zeke said as Noah brought the ball back.  
>The puppy then began playing keep-away, causing Ezekiel to get out of the water and chase him.<br>"You can't catch me!" Noah taunted.  
>"Bet I can, eh!" repiled Ezekiel.<br>"Prove it, Homeschool! Hahaha!"  
>The pair ran around the Playa, and Zeke eventually did manage to catch up to the puppy.<p>

"Guess what campers?" Chris shouted. "We're gonna go back to Wawanakwa for the rest of the day! So everyone on the boat!"

Zeke and most of the former contestants moaned, but they got on the cruise ship anyway, as some of them were feeling nostalgic. Alejandro (still in his robot suit) had never been to the island before, and Sierra had always wanted to visit Wawanakwa.

Harold carried Noah onto the boat and put him down on the deck once the boat started moving. The pup then jumped up onto a small table and puts his paws on the railing, his tail wagging happily.

When Katie came over and lay down in the deck chair nearby, Noah hopped off the table and onto her. She had brought his book, which he began to read as she petted him.  
>Suddenly, I noticed Sabrina floating by on a cloud. "D'awwwww!" she cooed at the pup-Notie scene. "OH SO CUTE!"<br>"Could you go find Puck, so I have a talk with him?" I asked.  
>"Me too!" Noah added.<br>"Sure thing, dear friends!" said Sabrina, who disappeared, and reappeared with Puck wearing the guise of a Meyerpire.  
>"So, Noah, how are you enjoying your new form?" asked the mischevious fairy.<br>"First of all, could you PLEASE drop the Twilight form, I don't like that series at all." Noah complained as Katie shielded his eyes from the diamonds embedded into Puck's disguise. "Second, I'm loving it, actually!"  
>"Ooh, crap...this is really weird." Sabrina muttered. "Puck's full fairy, so full of mischief."<br>"Well, I like Twilight as a guilty pleasure," said Katie. "but not as much as I usedto since my boyfriend here convinced me Meyerpires are just faires wearing costumes."  
>"So why did you do this to me, you Meyerpirefairy?" asked Noah as he growled at Puck.  
>"Cuz i thought it'd be funny!" he replied.<br>"Well, at first I didn't enjoy it, but now I really do!" the brainiac admitted. "I've also discovered that I'll age at a human rate instead of a dog's. I actually like it when I'm called cute, and I don't have to complete any challenge that requires hands, or do any that are potentially lethal, because..."

"...I'll rip Chris' head off if he gets my boyfriend/puppy killed." Katie finished as she stroked Noah's head.  
>"Oh, and rub his belly." Sabrina added.<br>"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" the sweet girl exclaimed. "He loves that!"  
>"Yes I do, m'dear." Noah said as he rolled over. She begins rubbing him, and his leg began motoring."<br>"Puck and Sabrina have a giggle fit." And then I had an idea. Since THE Puck and a relative of King Oberon were here...  
>"Hey, why don't you preform A Midsummer Night's Dream on the stage tonight?" I asked. "I'm sure some of the cast would love to help!"<br>"WHY?" Puck whined. "It'd just be reliving a moment in my life! Welll...Noah would make a good Bottom..." Noah growled slightly at the last comment.  
>"Would you rather do MacBeth?" I asked the trickster. "There both one of Shakespere's classics. And if you don't preform one of Shakespere's plays, I'll have my Zekrom smash you, and he's immune to your tricks."<br>"Ok, ok!" Puck said, now thoroughly nervous. "Midsummer's night dream it is!"  
>"I knew you'd prefer the comedy over the tragedy andor getting zapped into a crisp."

Soon after, the boat arrived at the Dock of Shame. Noah got off first, followed by Zeke, Katie, Harold, Cody, then the rest.  
>"Hey Chris?" I asked. "Tonight, some of us are gonna preform A Midsummer Night's Dream! Anyone who wants to help out can. And you can be Oberon."<br>"Why not get the REAL Oberon...?" Sabrina asked. "He is my dad, after all."  
>"Because he's probably busy." I responded. "I may be his equal in elemental power and status, but even I could not disturb him, out of respect. Heh, he's probably busy wondering why there are a few sparkly vampires running around his realm."<br>"Don't diss my dad, ok? He can hex you like that!" she said while snapping her fingers.  
>"I'm not dissing him!" I responded, slightly nervous. "Why would I do such a thing? I'm simly stating my opinion!"<br>"I nominate Noah for Bottom!" Puck shouted.  
>Noah growled then bit Puck's ankle.<br>"I'm a dog, not a donkey!" Noah yelled back.

"I'll do Bottom, eh!" said Zeke.  
>"Okay, Zeke, here you go!" I tell the boy as I hand him a script with Bottom's lines highlighted.<p>

"But...who'll be the others?" Sabrina asked.  
>I pull out my laptop "Lemme see..."<br>"Sabrina, you can be Titania," said Noah. "The others will have to audition. Some may have to preform double parts."  
>"My middle name is Titania!" Sabrina said excitedly.<p>

"I'll be...Theseus." Harold said. I gave him a script with Theseus' lines highlighted.  
>Sabrina suddenly began staring into space.<br>"What's wrong?" asked a worried Cody.  
>"Nothing...just a blank moment." Sabrina answered.<br>"Oh." Noah responded.  
>Sabrina shook her head. "Sorry, i get that a lot."<br>It's okay."I said. "Now, let's rehearse our lines."

[one rehearsal later, it's time to start]  
>"Okay, is everyone ready?" I asked.<br>Sabrina nodded. "Sure thing..."  
>"Okay then, lets preform!"<br>I snapped my fingers, and the curtain rose, revealing a simply beautiful illusion which consists of any parts who were not filled, and the scenery for the play.

"I'll be do the parts who weren't filled." I said. "I'm good with throwing and changing my voice."

The play begins smoothly. And one play later, we are bowing to the audiance.

"Excellent work, everyone!" I said, congradulating those who preformed. "But Puck, you forgot to change Zeke's head back, so I cast an illusion that made it look like you did. Now change it back for real."  
>"NEVER!" Puck exclaimed. "Hahahahahaha!"<br>"Let me rephrase that." I said. "Do it, or I'll have you ripped apart into a pile of atoms."  
>In response, Puck disappeared in a puff of orange smoke.<p>

"Well, he's gone..." Sabrina said. "Might as well let him cool off, or else he might do some pretty bad things..." She watches as my ears turn into donkey ears. "...like that."

"He forgets, I'm immune." I stated simply. "Transfiguration, be reversed!" I feel my ears demorph back into human ones. "I don't see me imperonating King Midas' ears anytime soon." With that, everyone went to bed. 


	3. A trip to visit the Faerie Realm, Part 1

**NN**: This is where Heathekiel sets in. Heather had dumped Al back at the volcano, but they still keep in touch. Also a shout-out to one of my favorite books, _The Hobbit_ by JRR Tolkien.

The next day, I walk up to Sabrina, with Noah, whose still a puppy, and Zeke, who still has the head of a donkey, behind me.  
>"Did Puck calm down yet?" I ask her. "So he can demorph Zeke's head?"<br>Change me-HEEHAW!-back, eh! said Ezekiel. "HEEHAW!"  
>"Unfortunately no..." she answered. "When he gets mad...he stays that way for about a week...and his spells are so powerful, even I can't undo them..."<p>

I sigh and ask Sabrina, "Could you call Oberon for me? We know eachother, but he never gave me the means to call him. Maybe the King of the Fairies can convince Puck to change him back...Are Zeke's hands turning into hooves?"  
>Ezekiel hears this and looks at his hands, which are indeed morphing into hooves. "Ah no! EEH-AWW!" the teen yelled. "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! EEH-AWW!"<br>Zeke began to cry as his hands are now comepletely transformed into hooves, and tan fur begins to cover his arms.  
>I run over and rub his back. "There, there, homeschool." I say. "We'll fix this. I promise."<br>Noah trots up to the boy, who scratches his back gently with one of his hooves. Zeke smiles a little, but keeps crying.

Sabrina grows antennae, and buggy wings. "On it!" She said, and takes off.

"Aw, poor Zeke!" said Darkbullfrog as she strokes the donkey mane his mullet has turned into. "This shouldn't happen to you..."  
>"No, no it shouldn't." I resonded. "Note to Self-Never suggest that play again."<br>A tail suddenly poked out of Zeke's pants. Ezekiel stared at it in horror and started sobbing.  
>"Aw man! HEEHAW!" the teen cried. "This blows, eh! And my shirt's gettin really hot!" he added.<br>"I'm going to KILL Puck for this! I mean it, I really will." I say as I help Zeke get his jacket and undershirt off.

"SHUT UP!" Darkbullfrog hissed. "Do you want others turned into donkeys too?" Suddenly, her ears became those of a donkey.

"Sorry. Here's a small change immunity vial. It's only good for tiny bodypart changes, like ears and eyes, but it's no good when the entire head has been transformed." I respond.  
>"Thanks..."Just as she's about to take it, Darkbullfrog's head becomes full donkey. "DANGIT! HEEHAW! HEEHAW!"<br>"Aw man! Why did I not bother to learn that spell? Why?" I exclaim as I put the vial away.  
>"Hey guys?" Ezekiel asked. "My feet feel kinda wierd, eh-HEEHAW!"<br>"Oh, dear." I state simply, as I help Zeke get his shoes off.  
>"Forget his-HEEHAW!-Feet!" Darkbullfrog complained. "My HANDS feel-HEEHAW!-funny!"<p>

"Here, drink this." I pour a different potion down your throat. "Hey, Cody!" "Yeah?" he answered. "Could you give this potion to Zeke, please?" "Sure. What is it?"  
>"It's called a thought-speach potion. It allows the user to communicate telepathically if the don't have the ability to speak a known language."<br>"Cool!" the tech-geek said.  
>I hand Cody the vial, and he pours it down Zeke's throat as the homeschooled teen starts to grow tan fur all over his body.<br>"Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment." I walk over to the Confession Cam, turn it on, take out one of the crossbow bolts I brought, and proceed to whack myself with it. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" I shout while hitting myself.

"Whoa! HEEHAW HEEHAW!" Darkbullfrog exclaimed as her shoes burst open due to her feet having become hooves.

"Just use the thought-speak!" I yell, as I exit the confessional and turn off the camera. "The HEEHAW's are really starting to get on my nerves! And the LAST thing we need right now is for my last nerve to snap! And when that happens..." My voice becomes menacing and echoey. "the results are not pretty."  
>I sigh as I lean against the totem pole, and have my Syphozoa-bot, Lyoko, fetch me a green apple. When Lyoko comes back, I pat him on the head. "Thank you, Lee." I say and rub my temples. "C'mon Sabrina, hurry up!"<br>Zeke's thoughts sound in my head. Will this become permanent, eh?  
>I look over at the boy, who now resembles a donkey wearing a blue toque and is having his jacket put back on by Heather, who's being oddly nice.<br>"Well, the telepathy thing is." I answer. "But I don't know about the transformation. Sorry."  
>I watch as Heather hugs him and I smile in response.<p>

Did you get this from Animorphs? I think. I hang my head, as my shirt and pants start to tear. oh, darnit

I got the idea, yes. But it was the scientists on my world who created it. They also created the cure for every disease known to man. From the common cold and chicken pox, to cancer and the Black Death. I respond casually. Seeing that Darkbullfrog's clothes are beginning to come apart, Ezekiel turns around and sits with his back facing her, as do I. I then yell "All males, avert your eyes. That includes you, Duncan."

AWESOME! Darkbullfrog thinks, excitedly.

"Is Oberon here yet?" I ask as I notice my hand mutate into that of a Zekrom.

No, not yet...Are you...ok?

"Do I look okay?" I ask sacastically as a slender tail, black with blue stripes fading in and out, pushes it's way out from the base of my spine.

Darkbullfrog suddenly brayed, and I growled in response. "Did I not ask to refrain from braying as much as possible, or did that one just slip out?" I then noticed that Darkbullfrog was pretty much full donkey, so I slipped a jacket onto her and zipped it up. "There. Now whenever Puck gets here and reverses that spell, you'll at least be somewhat modest."  
>I then felt pressure on my back, and slip my shirt off. Suddenly, a pair of jet black wings erupt from my shoulders. "Cool!" I said, as I flapped them a couple times. "Now I can fly!"<br>Amazing, eh! Ezekiel thinks to me.  
>Good for you! NOW...if i could transform BACK... Sabrina flies back, alone. "Father's busy...with laws and celebrations and stuff..."<br>You notice that Sabrina's skin turns green, except around her mouth, which becomes yellow-green.  
>Uhh, Sabrina? said Zeke. Did you know you're turning green? "HEEHAW!"<br>"What?" asked the greenette. "Rrrrrriibbbit!" Sabrina covered her mouth. "Oh, no! PUCK!"  
>I growl as my shoes burst open, revealing a pair of Zekrom feet. "Oh, man! Please tell you're becoming a frog, and not a toad?"<br>"Only time will...RRRRRIIIBBBIT!...tell..." said Sabrina as her skin morphs into amphibian skin. "It's a frog. oh, no...Rrrrribbit!"  
>"I'd suggest you remove your shoes before your feet change." I suggested. "Oh, and drink the thought-speak potion."<br>She drank the potion and ripped off her combat boots. "Rrrrriibbbit!"  
>"Why don't you use the thought-peak from now on" I suggested. I then noticed my voice getting a lot deeper and cleared my throat. "You know what? I'm gonna go find Puck and force him to end the spells. And if he doesn't, he's gonna get FRIED!"<p>

I'll try..my cousin is a persistant freak... said Sabrina, as she became full frog, but still with wings and antennae. at least i have these she added as she flapped them.

"Yep! At least you're the world's first flying frog." I told Sabrina teasingly. I grab Ezekiel in my forearms, Heather climbed on my back and Darkbullfrog was being held by her. With that we took off. "Lead the way, Sabrina! It's been a while since I went there."  
>Yeah, it's a new species called the Fairy Frog! you've heard of the pixie frog, now the fairy frog!<br>Darkbullfrog giggled. "HAW!" Sorry...  
>It's alright! I responded. It was funny, and I'm no longer in a bad mood!<br>Good! she brayed That's amazing...can we go?  
>Heheh! Didn't you notice? I asked 're already miles from the island!<br>Oh...

Sometime later, we begin playing a game of riddles. 'It cannot be seen, cannot be felt. Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars, and under hills. An empty hole it fills. It comes first, and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter.' Awnser that one!  
>I give up! Darkbullfrog exclaimed.<br>The awnser is: 'Darkness.' If you think about it, it's obvious. Your turn!  
>oh, duh...i don't have one right now<br>Just make one up.  
>Too tired.<br>Then get some rest. We're almost there.  
>Darkbullfrog promptly fell asleep, as did Heather, who used her as a pillow. Sabrina, let's land and make camp. Wouldn't want to fall asleep and crash into something.<br>agrees, and we land on a grassy patch. Sabrina helps get Heather and Darkbullfrog off my back as I set Ezekiel down.  
>"I'm so tired..." Sabrina yawned. "Rrrrriiibbbit!"<br>"As am I." I responded. "Well, G'night!"


	4. A trip to visit the Faerie Realm, Part 2

The next day, I wake up to find my head he comepletely transformed into a Zekrom head except for my eyes, which remain hazel. We packed up, and took off, Sabrina carries Darkbullfrog in her forelegs while I have Heather on my back and Zeke gently held in my claws. "Okay Sabrina," I ask her when were up in the air. "Which way?"  
>Everything's so much bigger! Sabrina complained. um...left!<br>We turn toward the massive forest near our left, and suddenly, we spot a massive castle. "That it?" I ask the flying frog.  
>Yuppers! Oberon Manor.<br>"That's a manor?" Heather asks. "Two 'RMS Titanic's could fit comfortably in there!"  
>IT WAS A JOKE. It's a castle...a big castle...but a castle.<br>Well, I've never been to a castle before, eh. Ezekiel commented. Might as well check it out! "HEEHAW!"  
>I ignored the bray and said, "Let's land, exchange the standard courtesies, and pay Puck a vist, shall we?"<br>You're the first humans who HAVE. Sabrina responded.  
>Lucky us. Darkbullfrog said as she rolled her eyes.<br>We glide in for a landing, set our passengers down, and I knock on the door. As we wait for the door to open, Heather walks over to Zeke and began to to stroke him gently, to which the donkey smiled, as did I.  
>OPEN UP, PUCK WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! Sabrina shouts, voice getting hoarse from croaking and yelling.<br>A voice radically different from Puck's answers. "One moment, my daughter. I am coming."  
>My eyes widen slightly as King Oberon opens the door. I kneel in respect. "Your Highness. May luck and happiness follow thee, and may you be shielded from misfortune."<br>Oberon smiles widely. "Even for a mortal he's nice." The King grinned, then noticed his daughter. "Sabrina?"  
>Yes father, I'm down here...the fairy frog...I need Pucky to change me, and these two donkeys back.<br>"Oberon, it's me, Novanto, the Master Mitosi. We met several years ago? When you asked me to attend a real-life version of Shakespere's play?" I told him. "Puck the goofball turned me into an anthro black dragon of thunder. And if he doesn't change us back, I'll turn him into a hockey puck and drop him in the Challenger Deep."  
>"Sorry, sorry...I can't remember everyone i meet in every different form they have..." the king apologized.<br>"No need to apologize!" I answer. "Just point us toward toward Puck the Prankster."  
>"Now where did i send that boy..." Oberon muttered. " OH, YEAH! He's in the golden forest...out around back."<br>We thank the faerie king and go around to the golden forest.  
>You see the forest's trees seem to be shimmering and glowing with golden gleam. the whole forest seems like an autumn land.<br>I suddenly spy Puck. "Okay everyone. Let's be as quiet as we can and ambush him!"  
>"Are you sure that'll work?" the female donkey asked, swishing her tail, and lowering her ears.<br>"No. Does anyone have a better idea?"  
>"We could...no i don't have an idea..." Darkbullfrog said.<br>We sneak up on him, and Then Ezekiel jumps on him. "Gotcha, eh!"  
>"AH! WHY YOU FOOLISH MORTALS! ACK!" Puck yelled in surprise.<br>"Change us back to normal, or Zeke will poop on your head."  
>"Oh, EW!"<br>"So what will it be?" Heather asks. "Donkey doo-doo, or humans?"  
>"I'll...turn you back..." Puck says, and returns the four morphed ones back to human.<br>"Thank you." I tell him. When we return to the front door, we ask Oberon to return us to Wawanakwa.  
>"Of course!" the king replied, before he teleports us back to Wawanakwa.<br>I thank him as we vanish.  
>When we arrive, Heather hugs the now-human Ezekiel, much to the shock of everyone else.<br>"YAY!" Darkbullfrog cried as she hugged Sabrina.  
>"Thank heavens we're normal." Sabrina sighs.<br>"Indeed," I agree, then immediately pass out, due to the massive amount of energy that Zekrom's body makes leaving.  
>"Oh, my!" Sabrina cries.<br>Harold and Cody quickly carry me to one of the beds in the KB cabin. when they lay me down, I begin humming and mutteering 'A World Without Danger', the themesong for Code: Lyoko, unconsiously. "...Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all..."  
>Darkbullfrog gets a puzzled look as to why I was singing in my sleep.<br>Why were you SINGING? she asked me.  
>Because I can, that's why. I answered.<br>you scare me...  
>Well, since I left my iPod back at the Playa, I had to use my imagination to conjure up one of my favorite songs, and that was one that came up. I explained.<br>Whatever...  
>Anyway... I yawn and get off the bed. "Ah, I feel so much better." Looking down, I see Noah wagging his tail with his ball at my feet. "Oh, you want this?" I ask him as I pick it up.<br>"Yes, I want it, so throw it!"  
>"Alrighty then...fetch!" I throw the ball hard and Noah zooms after it, barking his head off.<br>"I thought I heard annoying..." Sabrina wondered.  
>"Don't tell me; P-u-c-k is here." I said. "Or are you just annoyed by Noah's barking?"<br>"it's neither. it's your VOICE. MAKE IT STOP..." Sabrina joked. "Just kidding it is noah's barking."  
>I rolled my eyes and smiled. As Noah came back, he dropped the ball and trotted over to Katie, who began petting him as she took out a book for the two to read.<br>Sabrina laughed. "Don't make me Fairy Hex you."  
>Noah growled at her a little, but didn't really pay attention, as he was busy getting 'lovin's' from his girlfriend.<br>"Oh, not you!" Sabrina clarified. "I meant HIM!" she points to you.  
>"Oh, yeah? Well I have the power to trap you under the Yellowstone caldera." I retorted.<br>"Oh, really?" Sabrina responded, sharply. "My FATHER...FATHER is Oberon, if you haven't forgotten! If you trap me, he'll turn you into a MUSHROOM."  
>"If he does that, he'll have an entire planet of beings who can control the elements to fight off." I retorted.<br>"You have a one-track mind, ya know that?"  
>"Yes I do."<br>Darkbullfrog then began imitating a frog, much to my annoyance. In response, I successfully gave her my best T. Rex roar, hoping to scare her off. Darkbullfrog wasn't intimidated, and continued her imitation.  
>"I'm going to ignore you Darkbullfrog." I told her, and walked over to a random tree and climb it. I then pulled out my copy of Brisingr, flip to the section where Eragon is forging his sword, and begin reading. Darkbullfrog continued ribbiting, which I simply pretended was the sound of a hammer striking a sword while it was being forged. Then, she started hiccuping.<br>"Go drink some water." I said to Darkbullfrog.  
>"Doesn't work-HIC!-for me."<br>"Spoonful of sugar?"  
>"That would-HIC!-definitely make it worse! HIC!"<br>"Uhh, random question. What scares you the most?"  
>"Nothing really. Spiders I guess, but now that I KNOW you'll-HIC!-scare me it won't work. and besides, I'd kill you. HIC!"<br>"Oh well." {banishes the giant tarantula illusion} "I got nuttin'."  
>"Yeah...HIC!"<br>"Go ask Sabrina to get rid them for you."  
>"Sabrina's-HIC!-back at the castle."<br>"Then go make Chris scare 'em out of you!"  
>"Won't. Work. HIC!"<br>"And why not?"  
>"Because i'll-HIC!-know if he'd scare me!"<br>"The paranoia should be enough to scare you, since no-one knows how he could do it!"  
>"Nah, i'm not the 'being scared' HIC type."<br>"Then hold your breath."  
>"Fi-HIC!-fine..." relplied Darkbullfrog as she inhaled.<br>"Now stay that way for...ten to 20 seconds." I said as I lept out of the tree and walk over to lodge where Chef is serving (an edible and good looking) dinner.

I walked back outside with a rather delicious meal, and using my power over air while feeling slightly evil, wafted the smell in Darkbullfrog's direction. "Oh, look at this! BBQ'ed chicken, and ham-potato-cheese cassarole. Mmm, delicious!" I lept on top of the totem pole and sit down with the tray in my lap.

A hiccup echoed across the island. I smiled and said "I'm lovin' this meal! And I'm sure it'll be all gone by the back!"  
>Another hiccup of Darkbullfrogs echoes, scaring the birds.<br>"Better hurry and get over here, before dessert is gone as well!" I called. "After that, Chef is only serving leftovers from the Brunch of Disgustingness!"

Darkbullfrog ran like heck over here "What? HICCUP!"  
>"You heard me." I responded. "Either good dinner, good ice cream, or BoD leftovers, starting with the french bunion soup."<br>"Ok...ok...HIC!...I'm here."  
>I look at her, confused. "Why are you here at the totem?" I asked. "Food's in the lodge!"<br>With that, she ran to the building to get her food.


	5. H vs C and the Water Race

The next day, Darkbullfrog walked to the dock in a black gray and white swimsuit. Suddenly, I dived in, wearing a green yellow-lined swimsuit, accidentally drenching you. "Sorry!"  
>"I was gonna get wet anyways!" She answered as she slipped into the water.<br>Using my power over water to gently redesign my body for an aquatic environment (meaning webbed hands and the ability to see clearly underwater), I zipped past her, laughing. "You can't catch me!" I teased.  
>Darkbullfrog then turned into a mermaid. "BET I CAN!"<br>"You've only got one fin, I've got four!" I retorted. I suddenly leapt out of the water, did a few flips, and dived back without even making a splash. Chris suddenly showed up, having overheard our conversation.  
>"Why don't we have a little race?" he asked.<br>"Sure, why not?" I answered.  
>"Yeah, I'll show him what Merfolk can REALLY do!"<br>"Okay then!" said Chris. "This afternoon, we'll have an obstacle course race set up in a loop from here, around PdL, to around the island!"  
>"Good luck defeating a master of the currents," I told her. "but I'm not gonna get cocky, that'd be disastrous!"<br>On opposite sides of the island, we were psyching ourselves up. "Ok, I KNOW I can do it..." Darkbullfrog said as Izzy helped her get ready "I was born and raised as a hydrokinetic, I can do this..." I muttered, as Ezekiel massaged my shoulders.  
>"I lived in the ocean as a mermaid for my whole life. he doesn't stand a chance!"<br>"I trained with the spirit of water to hone my skills to perfection! My hydrokinetic powers were fine-tuned by Kyogre, creator of the sea!"  
>That afternoon, We all gathered at the clifftop, where Courtney and Harold made a deal. If Darkbullfrog won, Courtney would be allowed to beat Harold up before apologizing. If I won, the pair would apologize to each other peacefully. Before we dove, Courtney and Harold gave each of us a pep talk, explaining their agreement. Chef had set up cameras on buoys outlining the track, both above and below the water.<p>"Well, Kyogre CREATED Poseidon's territory!"<br>"Okay now, this race will have a double effect!" Chris said through his megaphone. "It will not only prove which of you two is the better master of water, but it will finally put an end to the Harold and Courtney conflict!"  
>The contestants cheered.<br>"Everyone ready?" Chris shouted.  
>"YEAH!"<br>"Then,...GO!"  
>I dove off the cliff, morphing my body for a pure aquatic life, with gills, webbed hand and feet, a reptillian tail with fins, as I fell. Just as I finished, I entered the water with barely a ripple.<br>Darkbullfrog dove off at the same time, her legs turning into a big, green fish tail, and she started swimming as soon as she hit water, giving her about 10 yards in front of me.  
>"I got the currents on my side." I say in a watery voice as I zip ahead of with the speed of a dolphin. I zip through the rings with ease, and easily squash the urge to look back.<br>I looked to my left, and there she was, swimming with a little more force.  
>"I really HATE how you think you know everything. you make it so i can't have fun..." she complained.<br>"Oh, I don't know everything. I said, I have them on my side. I didn't say they I'm their master." I responded.  
>"Good." she smirk "Because I'M their master. did I mention King Triton's my dad?"<br>I ignore you as I rocket around the Playa. I calmly tune out every word you say as I dodge most of the obslatcles, occasionally getting hit by them.  
>Suddenly, I heard a crash as my opponent slammed into a rock. I smile slightly, but I didn't slow down. Instead, I sped up slightly.<br>"Oh, you heartless freak..." she grinned, then cought up with me.  
>I gave her a vicious growl, then saw6:17 PM 423/2011 a shark behind her. Smirking, I decided not to tell her as I smoothly accelerated back toward Wawanakwa.  
>I then heard a friendly telepathic conversation going on between Darkbullfrog and the shark.<br>Hello, fish food.  
>oh, hello, Darry. how have you been?<br>I've been great. does that guy think I'm gonna eat you?  
>Growling, I send the shark the illusion of a pissed-off Kyogre who's lookin' for shark sushi. Intimidated, the shark swam away at top speed.<br>"HEY! that was my friend! how would you like it if I scared the crap out of your friends?" Darkbullfrog shouted as she caught up with me.  
>"Does it look like a give a care?" I answered. "This is race! And yes, I was expecting the shark to try and eat you!" I added, as I ram through the next obstacle, a large fishing net, without even noticing. After circling the island, I notice the ring.<br>You try to catch up with me, as she is only a little bit ahead of you. "Come on, Angelina. you can beat this son of a weasel."  
>"Come on, John. You're not gonna let Courtney try to kill your favorite character, are ya?" I tell myself. In response to my psych up, my eyes flare emerald, and I pull ahead, crossing the finish line at the exact sam time as you.<br>"It's...a...tie..." she sound disappointed. "How awkward. we're equal in power, then."  
>"Yeah," I answered as I returned my body to human shape. The Boat of Losers pulls up and Chef pulls us both onboard. "That was a good race! I haven't had that much fun since my first flight on my personal Night Fury!"<br>As she got up on the boat, her tail became human legs.  
>"Ah, great. A tie." Courtney grumbled. "Now how are we going to resolve this conflict?"<br>"How about you guys just make up?" Darkbullfrog shrugged. "It's best for everyone if you do."  
>I nodded in agreement as I dried off.<br>"All right." Harold sighed.  
>Darkbullfrog and Sabrina high-five.<br>Courtney and Harold, closely followed by Duncan and LeShawana, take a stroll in the forest.  
>"i wanna know what they are up to, man. it's so BORING."<br>"Then go after them!"  
>"but that's cruel."<br>"Well, I'm not goin' after them!"  
>"I know, cuz you hate me."<br>Feeling guilted, I glare at you. "I hate you." I walk to the forest, only to see Harold and Courtney shaking hands.  
>"SO WHAT! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!" i say. Then a teenage boy magically appears before me.<p>

Boy: sounds like you're having trouble with that guy. i can help you know. Name's Puck.

Me: you turned me into a donkey...why would i want help from you?

Puck: no, no, dear girl. i didn't TRY to. i was aiming at my cousin.  
>"No, Puck, no. Now get out! Plus,I bet I'm better at illusions than you are."<br>Puck: mine aren't illusions. and i wasn't talking to you! i was talking to the girl.

Me: what do you want?

Puck: follow me. Girl only.

Me: ok.

*puck and i leave, leaving you alone with Harold and Courtney*  
>I walk away in a different direction and climb a tree.<br>On an instinct, I drink the anti-change potion, which will prevent any changes that occur to my body, no matter what the cause. I then noticed a difference in it's taste, and recall having swapped Puck's Donkey potion for anthro Zekrom.  
>"This sucks." Darkbullfrog said as she walked away from Puck. This sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks. she muttered telepathically "I wish I could find a way to turn other people into donkeys..."<br>"Good luck with that." I say smugly as you walk under my tree, and my anthro Zekrom tail dangleed in her face.  
>She pull me down with my tail. "Suck hole." she muttered.<br>"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" I apologize as I get back up. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll allow Puck the pixie to turn me into a donkey for 24 hours, alright?"  
>"Deal." "Puck, do it now before I change my mind. And if this shirt gets ripped I will kill you, got it?"<br>I turn back to human, and go behind a tree to remove my pants.  
>"Well, Loki junior? Get on with it."<br>Puck cast the spell and I grew donkey ears.  
>"Puck, could you maybe make this as quick and-"painless as possible? I asked the Prankster, shifting to thought speech and crushing the urge to bray calmly. And no, Dbf, you are not getting on my back. If you try, you will get bucked off.<br>"No...well, no not faster, but yes painless."  
>"Aww..." Dbf complained.<br>Thank you. And I knew what you were thinkin'!  
>"Yeah, it's not that hard..."<br>The telepathy just made it easier. I respond to her, as the transformation is comepleted. Is my shirt torn?  
>"No, your shirt is not torn." Darkbullfrog responded as she rolled her eyes.<br>Ya know what? Since I'm in a good mood, one ride. Ten minutes only.  
>"WHOOO!"<br>I calmly take her once around the island, and I return to where we started just as the ten minutes are up. Time's up! Time to get off!  
>Darkbullfrog gets off, and we head off to bed, exhausted from the most epic race ever held. <p>


	6. We find Thor's Hammer

The next morning, I awoke to find myself, still a donkey, with Zeke resting his head on me. Darkbullfrog giggled as she walk outside from the girl's side of the SG cabin.  
>Zeke, get off!<br>"Sorry, eh." the prarie boy said as he sat up and stretched.  
>Darkbullfrog stared at me and laughed some more.<br>You're lucky I'm a gentleman, or I'd kick ya! I responded.  
>"Gentleman?" she said. "You basically take all your time insulting me."<br>Well then, I sincerely apologize for any and all insults. I said. How much time is left?  
>"Um...about...10 hours...or something."<br>Ah. So, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?  
>"Idk, eat grass?"<br>I sigh mentally and eat some grass, bored out of my mind, with nothing to do but squash the urge to bray.  
>"Poor dude..." Darkbullfrog said to Noah. "he seems depressed."<br>"Ya think?" the puppy replied.  
>"Hehehehe. obviousness is fun."<br>I would go to the confessional, but I doubt the camera can pick up telepathic signals. I said as I trotted over to a tree to do my business.  
>"Eew."<br>Well, I can't use the toilet, can I? Fortunately, I'm modest enough to do it behind a tree. I pointed out. You did the same when- "-you were a donkey, as did Zeke." I said as I changed back. "Now, could someone give my pants?"  
>I stared at Darkbullfrog filling my pants with hot sauce. "um...you don't wanna know."<br>"I know what you were trying to do, anyway I did watch that particular episode." I replied calmly. "I would like a clean pair, one that is not booby-trapped."  
>"um...Ok..." she said as she handed me a pair of pants with a trout in them, which I calmly pulled out. "Why is there a fish in my pants?" I asked. "And why didn't you do that to Chris?"<br>"I felt like getting you back."  
>"Then why didn't you just drop it down my shirt after I got dressed?" I asked after I finished putting my pants on.<br>"Cuz," she shrugged.  
>I left the smell in just so she could get her satisfaction, and removed it after she said I had suffered enough. I calmly sit down with my back on the tree and resume reading my book. I then notice Noah doing the same, turning the pages with his paws, near the totem pole.<br>Darkbullfrog giggled. "You two are like twins."  
>Noah and I glanced at each other. "Really? What was..." I began.<br>"...your first clue?" the bookworm-puppy finished.  
>"Whoa..." she responded, stunned.<br>I grinned and put my book up. I wandered over to a tree near the broken log were Harold was meditating. We both nod and aknowledge each other's presense, and I lept up into the tree, cross my legs, and begin meditating as well. A ball of fire appears in front of me, which cycles through lava, earth, ice, water, shadow, air and light before fading.  
>"AWESOME!"<br>I then acrobatically lept from branch to branch as though I'd lived in them for most of my life. I kept jumping until I reach a small clearing.  
>"Cool."<br>I then began toying with my illusion abilities, creating several different images. The tomb of King Arthur, and Valhalla (complete with Thor's Hammer chamber at the back, and a few Norse warrior zombies) on Jan Mayen Island.  
>"AWESOEM."<br>"So, which do you want to explore? King Arthur's tomb with all nasty surprises shut off, or Valhalla, home to Thor's Hammer?"  
>"Wherever you wanna go."<br>Okay, the Hall of the Slain it is! But first..." I inhaled deeply. "HEY GUYS! I FOUND VALHALLA! GET OVER HERE IF YOU WANNA TAKE A TOUR!" Chris, Chef, and the rest of the cast rushed over.  
>As we descend down a long spiral ramp, you notice the various skeletons wearing armor, and the large pillar in the center of the chamber.<br>"This is so pimp!" Darkbullfrog exclaimed.  
>"Did you know that if we were really here instead of in an illusion, those skeletons would be walking around, trying to kill us?" I asked her. When we reach the bottom, there are two more skeletons, who do just that. I pull out the strange black sword I had brought with me, and sliced them apart. "Whew, that was close!" I said calmly. "Could've sworn I already killed them." Walking over to the base of the pillar and tug on one of the handles, I say "Yo, DJ! Could you gimme a hand with this?"<br>"WHOA!" Darkbullfrog exclaimed after the zombies died-again.  
>"Sure, man". the brickhouse answered. I handed him on of Thor's Gauntlets and we both grip two of the pillar's handles, causing the gauntlets to glow bright blue. As we rotate it, the massive stone wall located near the base of the ramp slides up, revealing a large corridor. I summon some battery scooters from thin air, and everyone hops on. We follow the maze-like corridor all the way to the end, and enter a simply MASSIVE room big enough to hold the Titanic. A long bridge extends from one end of the room to the other.<br>"Note the four hammer-like objects to either side of us." I said, pointing to the dormant pendulums being held up on the walls as we walk along the bridge. "I deactivated the traps, so that we don't get smashed." We continue on our way until we reach the end. Before us, lies a short staircase leading up to a small chamber. At the back of the chamber is a giant statue of Thor, God of Thunder, holding his hammer as though to strike the pedestal in the center. On the pedestal sits Mjolnir itself. I calmly hand you Thor's Belt and Gauntlets, saying that "I am not worthy to wield the Hammer, but you are."  
>"What? What do you mean by that? You think I'm worthy?"<br>"I mean, although I do have Thor's temper, I feel that you deserve to wield his hammer. And would you rather Justin or Evil-jandro get?"  
>"Hey!" Al complained.<br>"Shut up, Darth Alejandro. You already lost a potential girlfriend to Ezekiel, and most of your skin and hair. If you would like to keep anything you still have, then zip your lips, buddy."  
>Al complied quickly. "Anyway, I was comparing you to Lara Croft," I said to Darkbullfrog. "I however, am only worthy enough to wield the most sword on the planet: Viracoaha's Staff, aka Excalibur." I finished, drawing the sword I had used to kill the zombies earlier and holding it in my hands.<br>"I am familiar with Excalibur..." Darkbullfrog said as she took the sword from me and looked it over. "But you want me to wield thor's hammer, OK. If you're ready..."  
>She looked over the sword for a moment then handed it back. I gave Excalibur to Harold, and handed her the gauntlets and belt. After Darkbullfrog put on Thor's Gauntlets, they adjusted their size to conform to the dimensions of her hands. The Belt did the same. she then walked into the chamber and reached for the hammer. In a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, Mjolnir aknowledges Darkbullfrog as its wielder. <div> 


End file.
